A Brand New Student To Youkai High
by killer dog demon
Summary: KAGOME IS A BRAND NEW STUDENT TO YOUKAI HIGH. SHE IS A INUYOUKAI FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HER LIFE SO SHE IS A JUSTING TO IT. KAGOME IS IN THE SAME CLASS AS SESSHOMARU AND HE IS TAKING A LIKING TO HER. ONE DAY HE ASK HER TO.....
1. Chapter 1

**A BRAND NEW STUDENT TO YOUKAI HIGH **

**SUMMARY: KAGOME IS A BRAND NEW STUDENT TO YOUKAI HIGH. SHE IS A INUYOUKAI FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HER LIFE SO SHE IS A JUSTING TO IT. KAGOME IS IN THE SAME CLASS AS SESSHOMARU AND HE IS TAKING A LIKING TO HER. ONE DAY HE ASK HER TO.....**

Its Kagome first day of Youkai High and as a inuyoukai. So Kagome is a little scared of the students there and what they would think of her. When Kagome got the school she went the main office and said "Hi my name is Kagome Soma I'm new here can i get my class stuff and be on my way please" Of coarse Kagome is a goth so she is wearing black and chains with peircings. When Kagome left the office with all her stuff she went off to class. When Kagome got there Mrs. Keade the homeroom teacher asked "You must be Kagome Soma am Correct?" "Yeah you are!" "Can you tell the class a little about yourself?" "Sure whatever Hi I'm Kagome Soma. I'm an inuyoukai. This is my first full day of being a inuyoukai. I'm a goth and I'm in a band called** Revenge Of Life And Love!** Any questions for me?" Then three hands went up they where Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga. Kagome picked Inuyasha by saying "Yes dog ears!" "Why did you name you band revenge of life and love and can you a song for all of us." "You have to listen to the lyrics and tell me what you think okay? I will sing one song okay?" so Kagome began.

[He who makes a beast out of himself  
Gets rid of the pain of being a man

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay  
I tried to drive all through the night  
The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights  
No oasis here to see  
The sand is singing deathless words to me

Can't you help me? As I'm startin' to burn  
(All alone)  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
My confidence is leaving me on my own  
(All alone)  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention

As I adjust to my new sights  
The rarely tired lights will take me to new heights  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right

Mental fiction follow me  
Show me what it's like to be set free

Can't you help me? As I'm startin' to burn  
(All alone)  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
My confidence is leaving me on my own  
(All alone)  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention

I'm sorry you're not here  
I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear  
Now take a trip with me  
But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today

Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die  
We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by  
Don't want your absolution 'cause I can't make it right

I'll make a beast out of myself  
Gets rid of all the pain of being a man

Can't you help me? As I'm startin' to burn  
(All alone)  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
My confidence is leaving me on my own  
(All alone)  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention

I'm sorry you're not here  
I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear  
Now take a trip with me  
But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem

I've known it from the start  
All these good ideas will tear your brain apart  
Scared but you, you follow me  
I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die]

Kagome took a bow and said "silver hair you had a question what was it?" Sesshomaru asked flat out "Will you go out with me?" Everyone's mouth dropped even kagome's then she said "Sure I would love to. Now ponytail you had a question didnt you?" Koga said "Why is your last name Soma? Are you royalty?" Kagome was just about to say some thing when the teacher said "Princess Kagome Your father is here." "SHIT" Kagome said then she ran out of the room with Sesshomaru on her tail.


	2. The surprise for Kagome and Sesshomaru!

**A BRAND NEW STUDENT TO YOUKAI HIGH**

**CHAPTER_ 2: The surprise for both Kagome and Sesshomaru!_**

**_LAST TIME:_**

_Kagome was just about to say some thing when the teacher said "Princess Kagome Your father is here." "SHIT" Kagome said then she ran out of the room with Sesshomaru on her tail._

**_THIS TIME:_**

When Sesshomaru left he know his father was here too but didn't know why. So when they arrived Sesshomaru bowed but Kagome said "Yes father? Good morning Lord Toga how are you this morning?" "Good morning to you too Princess Kagome and my son Sesshomaru. I'm good and I see you a good as well you beautiful as a youkai now." "Good morning father and Lord Ryou. What is so important to take us out of class?" Sesshomaru asked. "The reason we called you out of class is you two are be mates." Lord Ryou said. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he looked back at her. "I guess we will be off now so you can go back to class ok bye children." With that they left.

So Kagome walked to Sesshomaru took his hand and said "Come Sexy we should get back to class!" So Sesshomaru started to walk back with her when they got back he stop infront of the door turned her to face him then he pulled her to him. When everyone was looking he kissed her on the lips. Kagome moaned into the kiss and when Sesshomaru lick her lips asking for entrence. Kagome granted then Kagome heard aw's from her classmates she pulled away and blushed.

When Sesshomaru and Kagome got back inside Mrs. Keade asked "Princess Kagome will you sing another song please?" "Of coarse" Kagome got up and started to sing.

I tear my heart open,  
I sew myself shut.  
My weakness is, that I care too much.  
And my scars remind me,  
that the past is real...  
I tear my heart open,  
just to feel.

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down,  
and I just wanna be alone.  
I'm pissed cause you came around,  
why don't you just go home?  
Cause you give me all your pain,  
and I can't help you fix yourself.  
Your making me insane.  
All I can say is...

[Chorus]  
I tear my heart open,  
I sew myself shut.  
And my weakness is, that I care too much.  
And our scars remind us,  
that the past is real.  
I tear my heart open,  
just to feel.

I tried to help you once,  
I guessed my own advice,  
I saw you going down,  
but you never realized,  
that your drowning in the water,  
so I offered you my hand,  
That's just in my nature,  
tonight is our last stand.

[Chorus]  
I tear my heart open,  
I sew myself shut.  
And my weakness is, that I care too much.  
And our scars remind us,  
that the past is real.  
I tear my heart open,  
just to feel.

I can't help you fix yourself,  
but atleast I can say I tried.  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life.

I can't help you fix yourself,  
but atleast I can I tried!  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life.

[Chorus]  
I tear my heart open,  
I sew myself shut.  
My weakness is, that I can't do much.  
And our scars remind us,  
that the past is real.  
I tear my heart open,  
just to feel.

When Kagome was done she had tears in her eyes. So Sesshomaru walked up to her pick her up bridle style and took her to the back of the room. Then sat there holding her so she could cry in his shirt.

tbc..


	3. THE NEXT TWO SONGS WITH THE BAND!

**A BRAND NEW STUDENT TO YOUKAI HIGH**

**_CHAPTER 3: THE NEXT TWO SONGS WITH THE BAND!!_**

**_LAST TIME:_**

_When Kagome was done she had tears in her eyes. So Sesshomaru walked up to her pick her up bridle style and took her to the back of the room. Then sat there holding her so she could cry in his shirt._

**_THIS TIME:_**

After school Sesshomaru and Kagome went to her band practice which was at Sango's house. When they got there Kagome yelled "Kanna, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo Its Kagome. I have a guest to watch us practice." they all came running to Kagome when they saw her Sango, Kanna and Kikyo said "Wow Kagome who is he? Is that Prince Sesshomaru?" "Yeah guys that Prince Sesshomaru and he is mine so says my father and his. Now let's get practice started okay" everyone nodded. the band started and Kagome started to sing.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

"wow you guys are good! Please play another." then they look at each other and nodded. so they start up again. then Kagome started to sing again.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear  
Is never ending, controlling

I can't seem to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence)  
(I'm convinced that there's)  
(Just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before so insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled  
Itself upon me distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence)  
(I'm convinced that there's)  
(Just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before so insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real

There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming  
(Confusing what is real)  
This lack of self control I fear  
Is never ending, controlling  
(Confusing what is real)

With that they bowed and Sesshomaru clapped.

tbc

the songs for **chapter 1** was Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold! :'( [rip the rev] **CHAPTER_ 2: The surprise for both Kagome and Sesshomaru! _** was Scars by Papa Roach! **_CHAPTER 3: THE NEXT TWO SONGS WITH THE BAND!!_** was Numb and Crawling by Linkin Park!

love your friend and fellow author

killer dog demon


	4. CONCERT AT SESSHOMARU HOUSE!

**A BRAND NEW STUDENT TO YOUKAI HIGH**

**CHAPTER 4: CONCERT AT SESSHOMARU HOUSE!!!**

**_LAST TIME:_ **

_With that they bowed and Sesshomaru clapped._

**_THIS TIME:_**

Sesshomaru said "hey do you all want to do a concert at my house tonight. Kagome, you know everyone would love to hear what your band sounds like." Kagome looked at her band and they nodded their heads. Then Kagome said "What time?" "How about we get the drums guitars mics and ams over to my house right now. So you can set up. Ok Princess Kagome" "Prince Sesshomaru what did i tell you about calling that I didnt want them to know" "Well they had to know people would be calling you that at my house ok?" Kagome just nodded. So they packed up the drums and everything else.

**_two hours later_**

Kagome and the rest of the Revenge Of Life And Love started to play Kagome start to sing. (Afterlife by AVENGED SEVENFOLD)

Like walking into a dream  
So unlike what you've seen  
So unsure but it seems  
'Cause we?ve been waiting for you

Fallen into this place  
Just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay  
You'll be back here soon anyway

I see a distant light  
But girl, this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see  
So how did this come to be, arrived too early?

And when I think of all the places  
I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life  
And realize this is going too far

I don't belong here, we gotta move on, dear  
Escape from this afterlife  
?Cause this time I'm right to move on and on  
Far away from here

A place of hope and no pain  
Perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain  
'Cause we've been waiting for you

Fallen into this place  
Just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay  
You'll be back here soon anyway

This peace on earth's not right  
(With my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time  
(I?m much too young to fall)

So out of place don't wanna stay  
I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind

Give me your hand  
But realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave  
And carry on my own life

I don't belong here, I gotta move on, dear  
Escape from this afterlife  
?Cause this time I'm right to move on and on  
Far away from here

Got nothing against you  
And surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light  
And I?d hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right

Loved ones back home all crying  
'Cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God  
That there's somebody listening

Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken, I?m choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord, I'll try so hard but You gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)

I don't belong here, I gotta move on, dear  
Escape from this afterlife  
?Cause this time I'm right to move on and on  
Far away from here

Got nothing against you  
And surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light  
And I?d hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right

Then everyone was still dancing when the next song came on Kagome started to sing again. (Haunted by EVANESCENCE)

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there)

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Then the next song. (21 guns by GREEN DAY)

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Then Kagome said "thank you all we will take a short break" So Kagome found Sesshomaru who gave her a glass of water. Then said "Do you want to come up to my room with me?" To his surpise she said "Hell ya" So Sesshomaru took her up stairs to his room and......

tbc


	5. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

**_A BRAND NEW STUDENT TO YOUKAI HIGH_**

**_WARNING: STORNG LEMON _**

**_CHAPTER 5: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!_**

**_LAST TIME:_**

_Then Kagome said "thank you all we will take a short break" So Kagome found Sesshomaru who gave her a glass of water. Then said "Do you want to come up to my room with me?" To his surpise she said "Hell ya" So Sesshomaru took her up stairs to his room and......_

**_THIS TIME:_**

When they got in there Kagome asked "Why did you want me to come up here with you?" "I want to ask you in privite if you want to mate tonight I wasnt sure if you did or not?" Sesshomaru said looking away because he was shy. Then all he could hear was a zipper being unzipped and the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

That's when Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome what he saw next made him hard. Kagome was naked and she said "Are you just going to stare or are you going to undress and mate me?" So Sesshomaru started to undress while Kagome laid on his king size bed. When Sesshomaru was done he crawled up to her from the foot of the bed and said "This is going to hurt so relax ok?" Kagome nodded

**_LEMON:_**

Sesshomaru start to enter Kagome's womenhood. Kagome start to scream in pain but Sesshomaru kissed her so no one would hear her and run into see them. Sesshomaru stayed still til Kagome said" Please Move" So Sesshomaru start to move slowly until Kagome Said "faster Hard" That's when Sesshomaru used his demonic speed in his mating with Kagome and when she came he came.

**_END OF LEMON_**

So they got in the shower and went back to the Sango asked "where were you and why is your hair wet?" "Tell you later" so Kagome start to scream "SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITTING I GOT ALL SWEATTY AND NEED A SHOWER SO LETS GET ON WITH THIS." The band started up again and Kagome started to sing (East Jesus Nowhere by green day)

Raise your hands now to testify  
Your confession will be crucified  
You're a sacrificial suicide  
Like a dog that's been sodomized  
Stand up! - All the white boys  
Sit down! - All the black girls  
You're the soldiers of the new world

Put your faith in a miracle  
And it's non-denominational  
Join the choir we will be singing  
In the church of wishful thinking

A fire burns today  
Of blasphemy and genocide  
The sirens of decay  
Will infiltrate the faith fanatics

Oh bless me lord for I have sinned  
It's been a lifetime since I last confessed  
I threw my crutches in "The river  
Of a shadow of doubt"  
And I'll be dressed in my Sunday best

Say a prayer for the family  
Drop a coin for humanity  
Ain't this uniform so flattering?  
I never asked you a God damned thing

A fire burns today  
Of blasphemy and genocide  
The sirens of decay  
Will infiltrate the faith fanatics

Don't test me  
Second guess me  
Protest me  
You will disappear

I want to know who's allowed to breed  
All the dogs who never learned to read  
Missionary politicians  
And the cops of a new religion

A fire burns today  
Of blasphemy and genocide  
The sirens of decay  
Will infiltrate the inside

then they played (getting away with murder by papa roach)

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And your the master  
And I am waiting for disaster

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder

It is impossible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is,  
I'm getting away with murder

(Whisper)  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away

I'll drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when-  
I don't even need to  
I never look back because I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder!

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder

It is impossible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is,  
I'm getting away with murder

(Whisper)  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away with murder

And somewhere beyond happiness and sadness!  
I need to calculate!  
What creates my own madness!  
And I'm addicted to your punishments!  
And your the master!  
And I am craving this disaster!

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder

It is impossible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is,  
I'm getting away with murder

(Whisper)  
Getting away  
Getting away  
Getting away

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder

It is impossible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is,  
I'm getting away with murder

then (psychco by puddle of mudd)

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho

She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me wanna rewind

To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again

Yeah, you know we're gonna win again  
Yeah, you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho

She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Reappear when you feel magical

To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah, you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho

I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho  
I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho  
I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho

Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho

I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho

the party was over and Kagome stayed the night at sango's house.

tbc.........


	6. the night after the party

**_LAST TIME:_**

_The party was over and Kagome stayed the night at Sango's house._

**_THIS TIME:_**

Before they got to Sango's house Kagome said. "Hey Sango do you think I can stay some other time? Right now I want to be with Sesshomaru Okay?" then to Kagome surprise Sango said "Yeah I don't mind a bit" So Kagome used her youkai speed to run to Sesshomaru's house. When she got there Sesshomaru was already outside waiting for here. As soon as Kagome got to the porch Sesshomaru picked her up bridle style and ran up stairs to his room.

Warning Lemon:

Kagome began to take off her clothes and when Kagome was done Sesshomaru said "lay on the bed love!" As soon as she did Sesshomaru crawled up and separated her legs. Then he slide one finger into her pussy then pulling it back out he thrusting it back in. Sesshomaru did this over and over again then he started to lick her clit. Kagome then moans for more. Until Sesshomaru shoved 2 more fingers in then kept thrusting them back in, and out over and over. Until Kagome reached her climax all over his hands and face.

When Sesshomaru thought Kagome was good and wet he slide his hard cock in to her. Kagome moaned when he slide into her. Then Sesshomaru pulled out and trusted back in. Sesshomaru keeped thrusting in and out for 3 minutes until her walls collasped around his cock. That's when he know Kagome was cumming so he kept on thrusting in and out for one hour until he was cumming in her. When he climaxed in her, Sesshomaru bite down between the neck and shoulder claiming Kagome as his mate.

End of Lemon:

So the slept in each other's arms that nite until Sesshomaru's alarm clock went off for school. Sesshomaru and Kagome woke up then got into the shower together. After the shower Kagome got into her goth clothes and Sesshomaru got into some thing black to match her. Then Kagome said "Oh Sesshomaru I guess I have to you to get goth clothes huh?" to Kagome's surprise he said "Yeah baby I would love that I want to be any thing for you!" then they ran to school after they got there. Koga walked up and said "Sesshomaru I see you fucking mated and pupped her last night! Good going dude!" that when Sesshomaru growled a threating on at that.

Kagome on the other hand just ran off with tears forming in her eyes. When she got to a tree she jumped in. While hiding her scent and aura from everyone who walked by she sang (break by three days grace)

Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right but I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go we're gonna light it up

Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Higher places, to higher places  
Higher places, take yourself to higher places

Then she sang (**Gives You Hell lyrics by all American rejects)**

I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories, they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)

When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell

That's when Sesshomaru found her and jumped up to calm her down but she just punch him in the face. "I guess I deserved that! I hope you know I did I out of love." That is when he jumped down and walk way from Kagome. Kagome yelled "Sesshomaru Please don't go I love you!" That is when he turned a round and smiled. Kagome was about to jump down but Sesshomaru was up there and picked her up then said "You don't wan

hurt our pup do you?" she blushed.

To be continued….

LAST TIME:

The party was over and Kagome stayed the night at Sango's house.

THIS TIME:

Before they got to Sango's house Kagome said. "Hey Sango do you think I can stay some other time? Right now I want to be with Sesshomaru Okay?" then to Kagome surprise Sango said "Yeah I don't mind a bit" So Kagome used her youkai speed to run to Sesshomaru's house. When she got there Sesshomaru was already outside waiting for here. As soon as Kagome got to the porch Sesshomaru picked her up bridle style and ran up stairs to his room.

Warning Lemon:

Kagome began to take off her clothes and when Kagome was done Sesshomaru said "lay on the bed love!" As soon as she did Sesshomaru crawled up and separated her legs. Then he slide one finger into her pussy then pulling it back out he thrusting it back in. Sesshomaru did this over and over again then he started to lick her clit. Kagome then moans for more. Until Sesshomaru shoved 2 more fingers in then kept thrusting them back in, and out over and over. Until Kagome reached her climax all over his hands and face.

When Sesshomaru thought Kagome was good and wet he slide his hard cock in to her. Kagome moaned when he slide into her. Then Sesshomaru pulled out and trusted back in. Sesshomaru keeped thrusting in and out for 3 minutes until her walls collasped around his cock. That's when he know Kagome was cumming so he kept on thrusting in and out for one hour until he was cumming in her. When he climaxed in her, Sesshomaru bite down between the neck and shoulder claiming Kagome as his mate.

End of Lemon:

So the slept in each other's arms that nite until Sesshomaru's alarm clock went off for school. Sesshomaru and Kagome woke up then got into the shower together. After the shower Kagome got into her goth clothes and Sesshomaru got into some thing black to match her. Then Kagome said "Oh Sesshomaru I guess I have to you to get goth clothes huh?" to Kagome's surprise he said "Yeah baby I would love that I want to be any thing for you!" then they ran to school after they got there. Koga walked up and said "Sesshomaru I see you fucking mated and pupped her last night! Good going dude!" that when Sesshomaru growled a threating on at that.

Kagome on the other hand just ran off with tears forming in her eyes. When she got to a tree she jumped in. While hiding her scent and aura from everyone who walked by she sang (break by three days grace)

Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right but I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go we're gonna light it up

Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Higher places, to higher places  
Higher places, take yourself to higher places

Then she sang (**Gives You Hell lyrics by all American rejects)**

I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories, they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)

When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell

That's when Sesshomaru found her and jumped up to calm her down but she just punch him in the face. "I guess I deserved that! I hope you know I did I out of love." That is when he jumped down and walk way from Kagome. Kagome yelled "Sesshomaru Please don't go I love you!" That is when he turned a round and smiled. Kagome was about to jump down but Sesshomaru was up there and picked her up then said "You don't want to hurt the pup do you?"


	7. tell everyone what happen!

**_CHAPTER 7: TELL EVERYONE WHAT HAPPENED!!!_**

**_LAST TIME: _**

Kagome yelled "Sesshomaru Please don't go I love you!" That is when he turned a round and smiled. Kagome was about to jump down but Sesshomaru was up there and picked her up then said "You don't want to hurt our pup do you?" she blushed.

**_THIS TIME:_**

Kagome and Sesshomaru went to class, when Kagome sat down she could hear all the boys and girl talking about her saying "what a slut or getting pregnant one the first date damn she is a whore." So Kagome got up and ran to her house. Sesshomaru heard all of it but when Kagome left he said "You all shut the fuck up. What the hell did my MATE do to you?" "Nothing Sesshomaru" they all said as soon as he heard that he left and followed Kagome scent to her house.

When Sesshomaru got there Kagome was singing

**Burn lyrics**

I'll tell you now you can't win this  
You're way too slow  
I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this  
Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?

I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn

So let me know just how to take this  
You're way to cold  
Now show me how before it breaks me  
Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?

I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn

Noooooooo, ooooooooh

I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn

Then Sesshomaru got up there to hold her but Lord Ryou was holding her. When Lord Ryou saw Sesshomaru he said "I would like to see both of you to me here and now. Kagome you start. Why do you have a mate mark on your neck and smell like your pregnant?" "Father I am mated to Sesshomaru and I am pregnant. I didn't mean to disappoint you!" "WHAT?" "Lord Ryou I'm sorry but I love you daughter and she was in heat too?" "Kagome Pack NOW"

Kagome started to pack and cry at the same time. So she sang

**Tears Don't Fall lyrics**

Let's go

With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

The moments die, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Ow yeah

This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end? I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time

Let's go

Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come

Better

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

When Kagome was done packing Sesshomaru and Lord Toga were there to get the bags for her.


	8. a new home and a new hope!

**_CHAPTER 8: A NEW HOPE AND NEW HOME! _**

**_LAST TIME_**

_When Kagome was done packing Sesshomaru and Lord Toga were there to get the bags for her_.

**_THIS TIME:_**

When Kagome Sesshomaru and lord toga got home Kagome went to her new room and start to sing.

**New Divide lyrics**;

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide

When Sesshomaru came in Kagome start to sing again

Burn It To The Ground lyrics

Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone  
Well, get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

Then Sesshomaru asked "can you sing something for me?" "Sure!" so she started to sing.

**S.e.x lyrics**

You know there's a dirty word  
Never gonna say it first  
No, it's just a thought  
That never crosses my mind

Maybe in the parking lot  
Better bring your friend along  
Better rock together  
Than just one at a time

S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

I'm loving what you wanna wear  
I wonder what's up under there  
Wonder if I'll ever have it  
Under my tongue

I'll love to try to set you free  
I love you all over me  
Love to hear the sound you make  
The second you're done

S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah

"Well what do you think?" "I love it!" then he kissed her so they laid on the bed and fell asleep.

**_Next day at school._**

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to school holding hands when one of Sesshomaru friends said "Aw looks like Sesshomaru's got a mate!" "Yeah that right. I'm with pup too and I'm not in the mood for any bullshit today so lay off ASSHOLE!!!!!" Kagome said baring her fangs and her eyes youkai red.

Tbc…


	9. band practice and tryouts OH JOY

**_Chapter 9: band practices and tryouts OH JOY_**

**_Last time _**

_Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to school holding hands when one of Sesshomaru friends said "aw looks like Sesshomaru's got a mate!" "Yeah that's right. I'm with pup too and I not in the mood for any bullshit today so lay off ASSHOLE!!!!!" kagome said baring her fangs and her eyes youkai red._

**_This time_**

Sesshomaru said "kagome please calm down or your hurt the pup!" that calmed kagome down then she said "I got band practice and tryouts for a male singer do you want to try out?" "Would love to"

**At band practice**

Kagome the lead girl singer rehashed their new song fully alive by flyleaf

Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows  
How to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows  
How to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows  
How to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows  
How to believe in futures

Then their other new song ignorance by paramore,

**Ignorance lyrics**

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

So kagome said "Koga your first Inuyasha your after Koga, then souta then you Sesshomaru. You guys got that?" they nodded.

So koga said "can souta and I sing together we have a song we do?" "sure why not?" "we will be singing suburban life by Kottonmouth kings!"

**Suburban Life lyrics**

Suburban Life aint what it seems  
Suburban life the American dream  
Suburban life so pretty and clean  
Suburban life aint what it seems

The Big A, little A and a bouncin' B  
The system got you but it won't get me  
The Big A, little A and a bouncin' B  
The system got you but it won't get me

Now my pops bought the system, American dreamer  
Bought a new home and a brand new Beamer  
But it didn't long for things things to fall apart  
Because the system that he bought aint got no heart  
From the bills for days he got blood shot eyes  
The American dream was a pack of lies  
6 months later Municipal court  
Divorce time baby, child support  
I went from home cooked meals to TV dinners  
No more little Steven, now it's Saint Dogg the sinner  
There's no cash back cause there was no receipt  
Man suburban life aint done a dime for me

Suburban Life aint what it seems  
Suburban life the American dream  
Suburban life so pretty and clean  
Suburban life aint what it seems  
The Big A, little A and a bouncin' B  
The system got you but it won't get me  
The Big A, little A and a bouncin' B  
The system got you but it won't get me

Gave in a little deeper to the third degree  
More drugs, white thugs, and wannabe's  
Soldiers of the burbs all feel deceived  
America! What? Land of the green  
Now you got problems I got mine too  
There's not enough bud for the Kottonmouth Krew  
Cause when we smoke we smoke to get away  
To elevate from this world of hate, never perpetrate  
I don't want no degree selling herbs on the burbs,  
On every street  
No real jobs for the PTB, So what's it gonna be?  
White minority!

Suburban Life aint what it seems  
Suburban life the American dream  
Suburban life so pretty and clean  
Suburban life aint what it seems  
The Big A, little A and a bouncin' B  
The system got you but it won't get me  
The Big A, little A and a bouncin' B  
The system got you but it won't get me

Now broken homes inside every house  
Neighbors yellin', can't work it out  
I said beaten wives, tweaked out nights  
ooh what a feeling ooh what a life  
Now you cant turn back the hands of time  
So let me tell you about da flyest friend of mine  
He's Bobby B, king of the crops  
Deep dark purse, phat drop tops  
Philly blunt placed behind his ear,  
Two turn tables and a Heineken beer  
And this is just and everyday thing  
Kottonmouth Kings telephone rings  
Its X and you know he's rollin' with Saint Dog  
Leapin' like some frogs trunk full of hogs  
Trunk full of stakes, dirt bikes and rakes  
What ever we could get we was gonna take  
Just like the pirates of the Caribbean  
Neighborhood watch don't like what they're seein'  
Ha ha ha we got it like that  
Kottonmouth rollin' deep, snatching surfboard racks

Suburban Life aint what it seems  
Suburban life the American dream  
Suburban life so pretty and clean  
Suburban life aint what it seems  
The Big A, little A and a bouncin' B  
The system got you but it won't get me  
The Big A, little A and a bouncin' B  
The system got you but it won't get me

Suburban Life aint what it seems  
Suburban life the American dream  
Suburban life so pretty and clean  
Suburban life aint what it seems  
Fuck the system

"Very good. Next Inuyasha what will you sing?" "I will be singing who says by john Mayer!"

Who says I can't get stoned  
Turn off the lights and the telephone  
Me in my house alone  
Who says I can't get stoned

Who says I can't be free  
From all of the things that I used to be  
Rewrite my history  
Who says I can't be free

It's been a long night in New York City  
It's been a long night in Baton Rouge  
I don't remember you looking any better  
But then again I don't remember you

Who says I can't get stoned  
Call up a girl that I used to know  
Fake love for an hour or so  
Who says I can't get stoned

Who says I can't take time  
Meet all the girls in the county line  
Wait on fate to send a sign  
Who says I can't take time

It's been a long night in New York City  
It's been a long night in Austin too  
I don't remember you looking any better  
But then again I don't remember you

Who says I can't get stoned  
Plan a trip to Japan alone  
Doesn't matter if I even go  
Who says I can't get stoned

It's been a long night in New York City  
It's been a long time since 22  
I don't remember you looking any better  
But then again I don't remember you

"That was great Inuyasha now Sesshomaru what will you be singing?" "I will be singing a song for you kagome it is call fall for you by secondhand serenade"

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

"Wow that was great and thank you Sesshomaru now let us talk about it and we will tell you who we choose okay"

So the band went into the back "Kagome did you know that Sesshomaru had an amazing voice?" No I didn't so who do choose I vote Sesshomaru not because he is my mate and the father to my pup but for his voice." "What kagome you're pregnant?" "Yeah so get back on topic who's the new member in our band and we should get nicknames too it would be better would it?" "Yeah so I vote Sesshomaru" 'me too" "same here" "like wise" then they walked back out and kagome then said "welcome to the band Sesshomaru"

Tbc…


	10. THE CONCERT AT YOUKAI HIGH’S TALENT SHOW

**_CHAPTER 10: THE CONCERT AT YOUKAI HIGH'S TALENT SHOW!_**

**_LAST TIME:_**

_ So the band went into the back "Kagome did you know that Sesshomaru had an amazing voice?" No I didn't so who do choose I vote Sesshomaru not because he is my mate and the father to my pup but for his voice." "What kagome you're pregnant?" "Yeah so get back on topic who's the new member in our band and we should get nicknames too it would be better would it?" "Yeah so I vote Sesshomaru" 'me too" "same here" "like wise" then they walked back out and kagome then said "welcome to the band Sesshomaru" _

**_THIS TIME:_**

Kagome and the rest of Revenge of life and love rehearsed everyday so they sound good they had four songs to sing for the talent show on Friday. So Kagome said "let's start one last practice on all four songs you guys." So Kagome and Sesshomaru got in front of a microphone and kagome said "this one start with me first then you then both last is me okay?" he nodded. Kagome started with going under by evanescence.

**Going Under lyrics**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under

Then Sesshomaru with Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold.

**Beast and the Harlot lyrics**

This shining city built of gold  
A far cry from innocence  
There's more than meets the eye 'round here  
Look to the waters of the deep

A city of evil

There sat a seven-headed beast  
Ten horns raised from his head  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne  
But hatred strips her and leaves her naked

The beast and the harlot

She's a dwelling place for demons  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the great

The city dressed in jewels and gold  
Fine linen, myrrh and pearls  
Her plagues will come all at once  
As her mourners watch her burn

Destroyed in an hour

Merchants and captains of the world  
Sailors navigators too  
Will weep and mourn this loss  
With her sins piled to the sky

The beast and the harlot

She's a dwelling place for demons  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the great

The day has come for all us sinners  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground  
Flee the burning, greedy city  
Looking back on her to see there's nothin' around

I don't believe in fairy tales and no one wants to go to Hell  
We've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us  
Your welcome to the city where your future is set forever

She's a dwelling place for demons  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the great

She's a dwelling place for demons  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the great

Then both with bring me to life by Evanescence.

**Bring Me To Life lyrics**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Last Kagome sang Beautiful Bride by Flyleaf.

**Beautiful Bride lyrics**

Beautified diversity  
Functioning as one body  
Every part encouraged by the other  
No one independent of another  
You're irreplaceable  
Indispensable,  
You're incredible  
You're incredible

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

Strengthen your arms now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Urgency's here now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Fighting this violence  
With your feet wrapped in peace  
Sad tears and silence  
Now screams of joy  
Victory

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

We're not gonna fall and forget  
How far you went to pick us up  
If one parts hurt the whole body sick  
If one part mourns we all mourn with Him  
Rejoice, we'll sing with you  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

**_Friday night _**

They got on stage and Kagome said "We are Revenge of Life and Love. We will be singing for songs to night. Hit it"

**Going Under lyrics**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under

Then Sesshomaru with Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold.

**Beast and the Harlot lyrics**

This shining city built of gold  
A far cry from innocence  
There's more than meets the eye 'round here  
Look to the waters of the deep

A city of evil

There sat a seven-headed beast  
Ten horns raised from his head  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne  
But hatred strips her and leaves her naked

The beast and the harlot

She's a dwelling place for demons  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the great

The city dressed in jewels and gold  
Fine linen, myrrh and pearls  
Her plagues will come all at once  
As her mourners watch her burn

Destroyed in an hour

Merchants and captains of the world  
Sailors navigators too  
Will weep and mourn this loss  
With her sins piled to the sky

The beast and the harlot

She's a dwelling place for demons  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the great

The day has come for all us sinners  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground  
Flee the burning, greedy city  
Looking back on her to see there's nothin' around

I don't believe in fairy tales and no one wants to go to Hell  
We've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us  
Your welcome to the city where your future is set forever

She's a dwelling place for demons  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the great

She's a dwelling place for demons  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the great

Then both with bring me to life by Evanescence.

**Bring Me To Life lyrics**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Last Kagome sang Beautiful Bride by Flyleaf.

**Beautiful Bride lyrics**

Beautified diversity  
Functioning as one body  
Every part encouraged by the other  
No one independent of another  
You're irreplaceable  
Indispensable,  
You're incredible  
You're incredible

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

Strengthen your arms now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Urgency's here now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Fighting this violence  
With your feet wrapped in peace  
Sad tears and silence  
Now screams of joy  
Victory

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

We're not gonna fall and forget  
How far you went to pick us up  
If one parts hurt the whole body sick  
If one part mourns we all mourn with Him  
Rejoice, we'll sing with you  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride

Everyone cheered for them. They love them and they one first place.

Tbc…


End file.
